


Art of keeping up disappearances

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Magic, Egyptians, M/M, Omega Verse, The Mummy AU, alpha pete, alternative universe, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: This is a re writes version but same plot.Patrick is a 2000 year old mummy trapped in a tomb until pete frees him from his prison and Patrick has his eyes on making pete his





	1. Chapter 1

Pete looked down into the hole in amazement. Both Meagan and Gabe looked at the assumed tomb, Pete and Gabe had found it by accident but it was amazing at how someone that was obviously Egyptian be found in Iraq.

"Get light down there, grab ropes. Let look at what's inside" Meagan said and people started running about,

"I want you two down there as well" she added and threw ropes at both Pete and Gabe.

The descend down was dark and they didn't know how far the tomb went down. It wasn't until Gabe tripped up and landed on his ass that they knew that it wasn't as far down as they had thought. 

"Wow" Pete said as he looked around and turned his torch on.

There were statues of ravens lining one side. They were all in a row and had their hands cupped with some sort of liquid in their hands. Pete looked at the liquid and then felt drops on his shoulders and watched a metallic liquid drop into his hand,

"Mercury?" He asked and both Gabe and Meagan walked over to him.

"Yes. The Egyptians believed that it kept away evil spirits" her eyes then widened and she looked down at the ground,

"It's a canal system. There's more here" 

Pete and Gabe then followed her to a bigger space with six more statues of ravens that were guarding a pool of mercury.

"Why are they facing in?" Gabe asked,

Statues usually faced outwards to guard whatever it was in the tomb. But this time it was a pool of mercury and chains with hieroglyphs covering it and wrapped around the pool to keep trespassers away.

"Whatever is in there, these statues are to keep it in" Meagan said and looked at Pete. 

"This place gives me the creeps. We should go" Gabe said and Pete started to follow but then stopped to look at Meagan. 

"We should go" he told her but she shook he head and looked at one of the statues,

"I want to see what they're guarding"

"Sergeant said they're moving troops out. We should really go" Gabe said and Pete was still looking at Meagan.

"You heard him. Lets go Meagan" he said but she still stood there.

"Meagan. Come on man, lets go" Gabe said and walked towards here to get her to move.

"No, I've spent years trying to find this place. I'm not leaving it without seeing it"

"But we need to go. It won't go anywhere, we can come back tomorrow"

"I can't just let this lifetime opportunity to slip away because you want to go"

"They're leaving Meagan"

"And I'm not"

Bang

Both Gabe and Meagan snapped their heads towards Pete and watched as all the ropes moved and the weight was brought down and the sarcophagus was lifted up and out of the mercury. Pete watched it lift up and stared at it in amazement. He then heard whispering and looked at the face engraved onto the sarcophagus and was taken back,

"habi, laqad eidat" 

Pete saw himself to be in a desert and looked around, seeing a figure in white make their way towards him.

"sanakun maeaan 'iilaa al'abad"

He saw blonde hair and blue eyes, rare for an Egyptian. But he couldn't help but stare at them.

"laqad wadaeat li majanana" they whispered and placed their small hands on either side of his face and brought him down for a kiss....

"Peter!" Meagan shouted and he snapped out of it and looked at both Gabe and Meagan who were staring at him,

"Yes?"

"Get the troops to come down. They're going to love seeing this" she said and Pete nodded, fishing the walkie talkie out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sarcophagus was transported to a plane and the troops all scurried pete and everyone into the plane when they saw a sandstorm brewing in the distance. Pete couldn't keep his eyes off of the sarcophagus, he was amazed at how it had been there for so long and he wanted to know what was inside it.

"These hieroglyphs state that there was an omega son, his mother died in childbirth" Meagan said, attempting to read the hieroglyphs,

"Patrick?" She asked herself then realised something,

"The omega is inside this sarcophagus" 

"That's not of any use to us" Gabe said and Meagan glared,

"But it's valuable information for me" she snapped and then carried on reading.

"Apparently he had a claim on the throne so long as he agreed to mate with the alpha"

"He summoned the god of death and murdered his entire family because of... I can't read this" she said and everyone eyes were on here.

"Great. We have a possible mysterious mummy on the plane with us" Gabe said and slumped back into his seat. He felt something call his name but no one was speaking. It carries on calling him until he felt his eyes shut and he fell into a slumber. 

Pete two fell into a slumber but his thoughts were of a blonde haired blue eyes omega, that he could only guess was wrapped in bandages and mummified in that sarcophagus. It felt as if it was real as he ran his large hands down smooth skin and own lips against plush ones, Pete was enjoying it until there was a loud clap and he was taken through visions.

It was of the omega setting up a ritual and accepting the evil powers of the god of death, he couldn't understand the words they were speaking but he could take a wild guess at what it was. He then watched as the omegas body shook and heard them cry out in pain as the power took him over and black markings made their way up his arms and back. Pete watched the omegas head snap to look at him before everything went blank and he heard the sergeant shout at Gabe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked and Pete turned to see Gabe with a knife in his hand and trying to cut the ropes holding the sarcophagus in place.

"Sick back down, Gabriel" they unstructured but Gabe was still hacking away at the ropes.

The sergeant then stood up to try and stop Gabe. Pete could only gasp as the dagger went straight through the sergeants chest and he fell to the ground. Gabe then locked eyes on Meagan and ran towards her but Pete shot up and stood in front of her, his gun aiming at Gabe.

"Gabe, sit down" he said and pushed Meagan behind him when Gabe went to swing for her.

"SIT DOWN" he shouted and then pressed the trigger on his gun as Gabe swung again.

Gabe didn't show no sign of injury and swung again. This time Pete aiming for his head when he shot again and watched as his best friend collapsed on the ground. The plane then shook and Pete ran to the pilots.

"What's going on?" He asked and then looked up to the window to see a mass of black in front of them. His eyes widened when a crown hit the window, breaking the glass and he pushed Meagan to the ground as the heard hit the plane and went sending it to the ground,

"Parachute" Pete said and quickly got it on Meagan,

"What about you?" She asked and Pete shrugged,

"I'll find a way"

They managed to stay in the plane as parts of the side and the wing all broke off and pulled every other passenger out. Megan and Pete were holding each other but they were too close to the ground and Pete looked at Meagan,

"You know how to use a parachute, right?"

"No" she said and Pete pulled the string that released the parachute and watched as it dragged her out of the plane and safely away from it all. Pete then closed his eyes and waited for the plane to make impact with the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete woke up surrounded by a plastic bag. He gasped and thrashed around trying to open the bag, when he finally ripped it open he sat up and noticed he was in a morgue. 

"What's going on?" He asked himself and noticed a tag on his foot, it didn't state his name but it had 'male' on it. He died in that plane crash but somehow he's still alive.

"He chose you" someone said and Pete turned to see a zombified looking Gabe standing there and looking at him.

"Who did?"

"Patrick, dude. He's keeping you alive and he's waiting for you to come to him" Gabe said and Pete looked in front of him.

"What?"

"You released him from the tomb he was trapped in, he's chosen you as his mate. You should be honoured" Gabe explained and Pete let out a breath that nearly became a laugh of disbelief.

Pete then heard voices and stood up quickly, he saw Meagan and a doctor walk in and stop in their tracks to look at him in shock.

"I don't know what I'm doing here" he said and Meagan huffed.

\---

Back at the crash site, police officers were walking around trying to find survivors or bodies of those who didn't make it. One of them were creeped out about it all and the other kept an eye on everything and was looking for movement.

"What happened here then?" The one asked, pulling his jacket around him.

"Plane crash, duh"

"What was being transported?"

"Egyptian sarcophagus, I don't think they've collected it yet" they replied and saw a shine of something in the distance.

"Keep looking for survivors" he instructed them went to where the shine came from.

The officer trudged to where the shine came from and his eyes widened when he saw the lid of the said sarcophagus. That meant that it was opened when the plane crashed and the mummified person or whoever was inside was somewhere else.

He looked around a bit and saw a damaged cottage not so far from where the lid of the sarcophagus was. He loaded his gun and made his way towards it, seeing the rest of the sarcophagus inside. Crows then landed on the cottage and lined the top, they seemed to stare at the officer and made him uneasy.

"Is anyone there?" He asked and got no reply.

The officer turned on his flashlight and pointed it to the sarcophagus, he then saw something move and pointed the flashlight around the cottage and then heard the crows move around, he turned to look in another place and came face to face with the mummy.

They screamed in his face and lunged at him, making the officer fall to the floor with the mummy on top of him. He shot at it but it didn't move, he could see glowing blue eyes and they leant their face towards him and placed their cold lips on his.

He could feel his life draining away as he watched the mummy gain more human like features. They looked less like a corpse and more like what they once looked like, the officer then turned into a corpse but a servant of the mummy.

"ma zilt daeifa" they muttered and then heard another officer shout.

The mummy smiled and waited for the other officer to make their way into the cottage out of fear and worry for their friend. They waited in the shadows and watched as he walked in and gasped when he saw the other office laying there looking like a corpse.

"I'm not paid enough to deal with this" he said and was about to run but the mummy jumped on him and they both fell to the ground,

"No. No. No!" He shouted and struggled under the mummy. They placed their lips on the officers and took their life away from them and gasped when they pulled back and looked more human now, but not quite as strong or healed enough.

"alwaqt lilhusul ealaa zamilih" they said and stood up and looked at the crash they caused,

"balnsbt li baladay altawabue" 

Both officers then stood up and stumbled towards the mummy and stood either side of them, waiting their next command.


End file.
